The Weeping Reaper
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NarutoxFem!Hidan! Two followers of Jaishin. Two exiles. Two members of Akatsuki. Did he really die? Is he still alive? Will he remember his past life? Will he ever come back to her? The next part of my contest! Next up is Female Kakuzu!
1. Chapter 1

Blood drips slowly down her pale, taut muscles. She pants, barely able to control herself as she hacks away at her opponents. Warm, red liquid splatters her body, coating her in victory and excitement; she stabs wildly with her scythe, swinging it around in a flashing arc of red. The man in front of her responds in kind, his only weapon, a scythe of the purest silver, raking into her flesh moments later, tearing her a gash from her left shoulder, to her lower back, shredding part of her cloak

Just as the trio of prongs forming her own weapon, raked into his own skin, ripping his silvery cape to pieces, along with part of his own robe.

They are both screaming, expecting death. But it doesn't come, and dissapointment reflects upon their faces.

The man tsks, and taps the pommel into the ground, its long curved edge gleaming in the pale moonlight, as do his eyes, and the headband he wears. It is a strange symbol, what looks like the shape of the crescent moon, overlaid by the design of a sun...

_Immediately_, she recognizes it, and her features twist into a scowl upon observing it.

Awaigakure.

The village Hidden in the Sun...

And home to the religous faction that is entirely opposite her own.

The Jinsei.

A group of individuals who took it upon themselves to protect this world, and stamp out any remnants of evil no matter the cost. They did not worship a god per se, but they were fanatical in their belief that _all_ could be redeemed, if given the chance. It was said that the cult was as old as Jaishin itself, and it leader even more ancient.

Rage twisting her face, she springs!

Only for him to swing, the scythe nearly taking her head off, before she ducks low-

Receiving a boot to the face for her efforts, which rocks her skull, tossing her away like a rag doll.

He speaks to his comrades, the tattered group of priests that she decided to attack.

"Please get back my brothers. I shall deal with her."

The sages nod, and scamper back.

He spins about. The scythe bites down into his shoulder, before quickly drawing out; she pulls it towards him, running her wet, lolling tongue over the blood, tasting it, licking hungrily at the blade.

In return, he clutches the silvery pommel of his giant weapon, running it around himself in a circle/

The spectators fall frozen to the ground in terror, and notice something new. Underneath the enemy the one in the black cloak, is a circle, painted in the blood of the dead. It's red and still wet, a circle with an odd triangle in it.

Sensing danger, the man darts forwards, trying to wipe away part of the circle, trying to secure his freedom. He doesn't get far enough. A pain jolts through his arm, filling him with agony; he glances up and sees that his enemy, the white-haired girl, is also screaming in pain. She has a scythe lodged into her arm.

Blue eyes narrow.

Violet eyes twinkle with pleasure and pain, her mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk.

"Die, Jinsei scum!"

She plunges the scythe into her chest, and the man in front of her cries out, as he feels the sensation of the three pronged blade in his chest

She watches, cackling, insane.

Watches the man drown in blood, watches the last bit of hope flee from his body, waits for misery to overtake him, he begins to fall, as she walks towards the priests, turning her back to him...

But he does not fall.

H_e _suddenly lunges forward!

"Sacred Jinsei art: Seraphim no jutsu!"

She cries out, suddenly catapaulted into the sky from behind!

A blur of white suddenly hits her from the left, then the right, up down, she is soon being pinballed back and forth at all odd angles by this unknown foe, and the bones in her body are breaking.

He appears above her, twirling his reaping sycthe madly.

She soon sees the reason for his speed.

Behind him, sticking out of his back, is a trio of medium sized wings, on either side. Three on the left, three on the right six in all. **( I think ya'll know which anime wings I mean) **

His face is eerily calm.

"Rest in peace."

He brings the pommel down, and she hits the ground with explosive force, losing conciousness...

--

She awakes in a hole, buried under rubble, only her head visible.

"What the-

She looks up, and sees him lording over her, from high above.

"Bastard! Let me out!"

"So you can slaughter more innocents? I think not." Came his bland statement. "If I leave you down here, you will be unable to kill. And in time, you will die."

He turned to go.

"W-Wait!"

A menacing laugh, as his form seemed to shift before her very eyes, his eyes becoming red, whisker marks showing upon his face.

He is suddenly down in the pit with her, one hand holding her chin.

His voice, dark and sinister, rings through her ears, her eyes triple as he speaks, breath hot upon her face.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

--

(Elsewhere)

"GAH!" She cried, waking up in a cold sweat.

Her eyes darted this way and that, hastily seeking something to cling to.

She lays eyes on her scythe, and quickly jams it into her knee.

As blood soaks her sheets, she sighs, taking solace in the pain, the _reality_ of it, not the queer murkiness of the dream that plagued her so.

She'd been seeing _his _face alot lately, even in the wakign world, there one moment, gone the next.

But that was impossible.

She pulled the scythe out, reveled in the ecstasy of agony...

But still it plagued her.

Oh yes, she knew him, she knew him _very _well."

Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most ruthless Jashin followers to ever exist. And her best friend.

When she was expelled from their cult, he followed soon after, _insisting _that she needed a guide.

They joined Akatsuki together, and she missed him.

She missed him _terribly._

"You _died..._she murmurred to herself.

For indeed he had.

Sent on a mission to exterminate the Jinsei, he never returned.

Tears welled in her eyes unbidden, and she dropped the weapon, instead clutching a ruby red pillow.

She won't cry.

She is done crying.

She...

One...

Won't...

Two...

Three tears fell before she lost complete control.

Cry.

Clenching her teeth, unable to hold back the tears, she buried her face into the pillow, and began to do just that, not caring if Itachi or the others saw her this distraught.

She cried.

The tears soaked her pillow, and soon sobs and hiccups joined the piteous wail, one that would break the heart of any man...

--

(Elsewhere/Jinsei convent)

"AH!" He cries, waking up, holding his head in pain.

He'd had the dream again, the dream of that girl.

She'd been crying this time, saying how she missed him, after he had watched her slaughter again.

And then he realises.

This one is danger. She is death. She is everything bad about the world. Her face proud and haughty, soft white hair falling across her sweaty skin....

Yet why does she cry?

Why do her tears stream down her delicate skin, so-

He shakes his head.

He has taken a vow of celibacy, he should not be thinking such things!

They were opposites.

There are many theories about how two people fall in love, or fall together with each other. About how two similar types of people are best, and how if they're too similar they'll either mesh together like cookies and cream, or repel each other like high powered magnets. The same went with opposites; you both came together and loved each other for the balance created by your differences, or despised each other and clashed in _every_ possible way.

They were most definitely the latter.

She was bloodthirsty and he was not. He was quiet and she was not. Hidan loved all the foods that he didn't. He loved peace more than life, and Hidan loved life more than peace.

Her laugh, so beautiful and joyous when she wreaked her bloody dance, whilst he stood on the sideline and watched her play.

Yes, they were opposites.

Wait...

How did he know what food she liked?

How did he know her name?

Why did he suddenly long to see this 'Hidan?'

He sighs, and gets up to dress himself for services.

Yet as he put on the vestments...

Pain exploded into his mind, and he dropped to the floor on one knee, experiencing a vivid memory...

--


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback)

It was always this way. Them travelling down a road and the voice of one carrying over the landscape like the breeze. The chatter was always one-sided, because the other didn't talk much, and preferred not to encourage his partner.

Today, it was sunny but heading towards overcast, and they were just travelling around in search of those accursed demons. It was only a few months into their partnership, and it was _already_ a doomed disaster.

Sometimes Naruto wondered how old his partner really was. She always chatted away like it was the best fun in the world to talk to someone as silent as he. He didn't understand what Hidan liked about him enough to constantly find the need to talk to him ALL the time …

But that was Hidan. Hidan was kind of like Deidara, as a matter of fact, they were VERY much alike, except Hidan was obsessed with religion while Deidara was obsessed with art.

Well, there was one other difference....

Hidan was seemingly obsessed with talking to him!

What _was_ it with happy, go-lucky people having some bizarre obsession?

Naruto was more like Kakuzu, when he was alive. He was quiet, had a quiet passion, and rarely spoke. It made him wonder why Leader had not paired him with Sasori and Kakuzu with Hidan. It would have been a pleasure to work with someone similar to him; someone who wouldn't annoy the crap out of him like Hidan did _constantly_.

"…And then, I just decided that that was it and POW! Down she went!" Hidan finished her story with a grin to her partner, flashing her pearly whites in the sunshine.

Naruto had only been paying half of the amount of attention Hidan wanted him to, but for the sake of peace, he nodded and replied with a "hmm…" so maybe his partner would get the hint.

She didn't.

She never did.

Hidan grinned at him and looked up at the sky. She then noticed the threatening clouds coming and said with a pout, "What a way to ruin a day! I hate rain."

"I find the rain soothing," he had said.

Hidan smirked, ribbing him in the side with an elbow. "Even when you're caught in it?"

Naruto glanced over at his partner and then turned back to the road, "Sometimes. The rain can be helpful."

Hidan folded her arms behind her head, mindful of the straw hat. "Whoo! Still, the sun is bright and warm! It is a sign of life and happiness!"

"And sunburn," Naruto injected.

Hidan frowned and turned to her silent partner; "_Must _you be so negative all the time?"

Naruto merely grunted and continued walking.

Really, Hidan should be grateful to him. After all, he was the money, food, and a roof to sleep under part of the partnership....

(End flashback)

--

"Naruto?"

The blond jerked upright, as he heard the voice of Father Ignacius.

He was being looked at with concern.

"I'm fine, just have a headache." He sprinted out the door before he could be questioned further.

And missed the scowl.

"Hmm...It would seem he is beginning to remember....

Pale grey eyes fell to the untouched glass of water at the windowsill.

He hadn't taken his medication.

This had been happening for week now.

"This will not do."

He could not allow him to remember.

--

Naruto scratched the back of his head, as he looked down at the text.

Why did he feel so annoyed at reading all of a sudden?

Why did the urge to seek out this 'Hidan', plague him so?

Ba-dump.

"Urgh!"

Why did his heart hurt all of a sudden?

He felt hot, dizzy, sweaty even, despite the cool temperature of the chaple.

Unannounced, a wave of bile rose in his throat.

Absolute Peace?

_'Bullshit! You don't want absolute peace!' _Some part of him said.

A part that had become more and more vocal lately. Ever since he had decided not to drink water at night, he had been feeling more and more...

Unlike himself.

It had been a simple decision not to drink before going to bed, but he had no way of knowing just how _crucial _that one soliditary choice was.

What the heck was going on?

_'You know what's going on!'_

Idly, he was aware of his hands shutting the book, much to the dismay of those assembled.

"I'm sorry, I'm...not feeling well."

Someone asked him if he was thirsty.

Strangely, this irritated him.

Irritated him greatly.

"NO I AM NOT FUCKIN' THIRSTY!" He suddenly bellowed aloud, tossing the book into the aisle!

Everyone gasped as the sacred texts flipped end over end, and seemed to land with a dull echoing thud.

Naruto himself was amazed at what he had just done.

The pounding in his head was a dull roar now.

_'You don't belong here!' Don't deny your true self!'_

"Back...where?" He hissed aloud, getting some odd looks.

_'Go back!'_

The voice echoed endlessly in his mind, growing louder, _stronger, _with every word, every syllable.

_'Fool! This place is not your home! It never was! Go back to her! Go back to your family!'_

Hastily, he walked down the altar, shoving aside a pastor as he did so.

"Who are you?"

_'I am the one you serve, the one you called brother, not long ago.'_

Dimly, he saw the Father walking towards him with a glass of water.

The sight of it filled him with trepidation.

"Brother?"

"Here take a drink." The Father chided kindly...

Yet something else shone in his eyes.

It was not kindness.

Naruto's arm moved of its own accord, swatting the glass aside, shattering it into thousands of shards, that sprayed everywhere, some of which stuck into his right hand.

He took pleasure in the pain, something he would not have done, had it happened the other day.

The priest's cries of surprised indignation were drowned out by the words of the deity in Naruto's head.

_'I am Jaishin! The one you live to shed blood for! Now, obey my command..._

Naruto's eyes glinted red, and his teeth became sharper.

_-And be free!'_

A low growl worked its way up from his stomach, to his throat, and by the time it reached his mouth...

It was a _roar_!

"Bastard!"

The Father gagged as his throat was seized, and slammed against the wall, along with the rest of him.

"You thought I would forget my pledge to Lord Jaishin?!" The blond all but howled, the manic tone back in his voice, a demented trace of murderous insanity glimmering in the ferocious crimson pools of his eyes. "You thought you could brainwash me, but you were _wrong!"_

His hand punched into the stained glass window, and came back bearing a jagged shard of glass, his knuckles now bleeding, but as before, he took pleasure in the pain.

Blood threw through the air, as he slit the holy man's throat, and allowed the glorious crimson fountain to be set free of its host, trickling down to the stone floor, and slipping through the cracks.

A demented cackle rose through the convent, then another scream as he found two more victims.

"You are all my sacrifices!"


	3. End

"He lives! Naruto-sama lives! The Jinsei convent has been destroyed!" A messenger proclaimed, upon proffering her the token.

The news made her heart stop, and she whipped about, spinning one heel in the blink of an eye.

"What?"

No scratch that.

Her heart stopped the moment the messenger had arrived.

Or rather, once he presented the _token_.

Naruto's trademark ring.

Engraved on the facet of its red inset lines was a message, tiny, barely able to read, but read it she did.

_I am alive._

She slipped it upon her finger.

It was still warm, still contained his scent.

That meant he was not far from here!

Desperate, she grabbed the messenger by the collar, lifted him off the ground, slowly annunciating her words, their faces mere inches apart.

"What-did-you-say?"

"Th-The Jinsei c-convent has b-been d-destroyed... He stammered fearfully, her foul temper well known to just about everyone in Akatsuki.

_"Before that!"_ She all but shrieked as she shook him violently, his body flailing like a rag doll before he mustered the courage to speak.

"Naruto-sama is alive?" He ventured, guessing that was what she wanted to hear.

Seconds later, he was dropped to the floor, landing most ungracefully upon his bottom.

She ignored him, instead looking at the ring, her gaze fixated upon its finely crafted surface.

"You're alive...

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she saved them, stifling them, as her hands clenched into fists.

She saved them for later.

The ominous creaking of the main gate was the first sound, indicating they had a guest capable of getting past the traps.

The sound of footsteps were slow and steady, as the words of opening were spoken.

The doors opened slowly, and a long shadow was cast upon the floor as the barricades and steel gates slid to the side, into the shadows.

Low breathing echoed in the corridors, the quiet crypts of the keep the only other sound accompanying his passage.

At last, the main door opened, sliding upward and outward with the slow, steady grinding of gravel against stone.

His entrance was not loud and brash, as it would have been before.

No, it was calm, _quiet_ even.

The current members of Akatsuki looked up as light was cast on his form.

There was a _coldness _in his blue eyes, one that had not been there before his mission.

That had been a year ago.

Slowly, he looked about the room.

Three words left his mouth.

"Where is Hidan?"

Kisame could not help but smirk.

"Oh? Still got the hots for her do ya-

CLANG!

A giant silvery scythe embedded itself in the stone wall, just _inches _from his head, shaving off a few strands of navy blue hair in the process. The shark man paled, which actually made him look _human_ in comparison.

A thick tension hung in the room, as did an air of killer intent.

Anyone knew better than to make fun of _her_ when he was withing earshot.

Except Kisame apparently.

With a flick of his wrist, he yanked the chain connected to the pommel, pulling the heavy weapon back to himself.

"Where-is-Hidan?" The blond all but ground out.

"In her room." Stated Itachi.

Again he surprised them.

Contrary to his slow pace of before, Naruto now all but _ran, _darting past his allies in his haste to get there.

To get to her.

A steady knocking on her door, woke her from her slumber.

From her dreams of him.

Deep violet eyes opened hazzily.

Who could that be at this time of night?

Grumbling to herself, she sat up in bed, parted the covers, revealing her attire.

Contrary to the cloak she always wore, Hidan now wore a simple one piece nightie, white in color, which contrasted her silvery hair perfectly, not to mention _straining_ against the ample assets of her body, something she did not often indulge herself in noticing.

A small shiver ran through her body as she stood up, revealing that the babydoll one piece nightie was rather small on her, and ended a centimeter or two above her knees, showing off her long legs, perfectly toned and smoothed with the flawless muscles of her alabaster skin.

But she was in pain, and you could tell this much by the look on her face.

Urgh, this thing was too damn _tight_!

Frowning, she pulled up the straps of her gown, and allowed her breasts to breathe, the expansive cup cleavage bouncing slightly in relief, as the pressure lessened slightly.

Scowling, she moved her breasts around a bit, so as to better situate them, until at last, the D cup mounds of flesh were better situated within the confines of her bra.

Another shiver, and she hugged herself, hands going around her waists in an effort to do so.

Rolling her eyes, she ignored whoever it might be, and went to shut the window...

Odd.

It was already shut.

Then why was it so-

The knocking was growing louder now, and beginning to drag on her nerves, which were already _frayed_ at best.

Striding across her room, she briefly paused in the mirror just to make sure whoever it was didn't see anything he or she wasn't supposed to see.

Honestly, why did she even bother _wearing_ this stupid thing?

It didn't let her body breathe, it was too short, to thin, and it wasn't like she had anyone to show off for...

"Kuso!" She spit, as she saw the condition her hair was in.

The only thing that seemed to offset this gorgeous beauty-

Would be the fact that her hair, _manageable_at best during the day, was now sticking up in the back and at the sides, giving her a rather comical anime appearance.

The classic example of a manga bedhead.

But it could not be helped, at this late hour of the night.

Oh well, she'd just have to take her frustrations out on her guest.

"Rrrgh. Hope they're ready to die."

A loud bang, and she jumped, now even angrier than before.

"FINE! I'm coming!"

Stalking the rest of the way across her sparse room, she all but yanked open the door-

And her eyes tripled, all traces of murder gone from her mind, as she beheld her 'guest'.

"..." She was struck speechless, her mouth opening in a small 0.

"Hey." He murmured, as the tears began to well up in her eyes, hot fresh and stinging.

She could barely form the words, her hand fumbling for the light switch, just to make sure-

Immediately they snapped on, but were too blinding to stand for very long.

But she _still_ saw him.

Saw his face, even as she scrunched her eyes shut against the light or tears, she could not be sure, her head hung low.

Tears, definitely, as the sobbing started, and her hands balled into fists, water streaming through her eyes, down her face, lower lip beginning to tremble, as did she.

He raised a hand from his robe, and showed her it.

The bracelet she had made for him.

It was covered in blood, but miracuously intact, as were the beads themselves.

"I kept it. Just like you asked."

Idiot! How could he be so calm at a time like this? Did he have any _idea_ what he put her through? Did he even _care_? All these thoughts and more ran through her head, at the speed of light.

It all built up, until-until-

"I missed you!" She shrieked, swinging her right fist, catching him _hard_ on the jaw.

But all the same he knew.

His arms, strong, gentle, and oh so very _warm_, embraced her trembling frame, pulling the smaller girl into his chest. She began beating at him with her fists, but her blows held no power, no strength, no aggression.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, bending over as he did so, so she could hear him better.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Her wails were muffled by his blood crusted robes, but she held onto him for dear life now, as if to let go would send her to the darkest depths of hell itself. Her words were choked with emotion, filled with hiccups and sobs for evey syllable. "You moron! Do you have any _idea_ how much I-I-I-

He was stunned. He had never before seen her like this. Never before had he seen her so weak, so faint, so...

Frail.

He could feel her skin beneath his fingertips, so _thin_ was her fabric.

It occured to him that he had never _held_ her before, and certainly not to this degree.

"I love you." She whispered, the words piercing the silent air, him, and shattering everything around them with their magnitude. "Every day you were gone, every _second _I couldn't see you, it was like somebody was ripping my friggin' heart out!" She looked up at him now, violet eyes swimming with angry tears. "There I said it! Are you happy now you sonova-

His lips capturing hers made her eyes triple, and then some.

She started crying again, but now softer, and pushed back against him with her lips, driving him back against the door, which he had closed behind him.

Their mouths met and Hidan started kissing him fervently. Her tongue begged him to open up and after Naruto recovered from his initial stupor he returned her passion and obeyed. Hidan's tongue entered his mouth, as they advanced and retreated fighting with one another, as each tongue sought to conquer the other. Hidan's hands moved to his face; as she gently caressed it before moving on to fist his hair.

Naruto's arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, as their battle of dominance continued, his left hand moved up and into her hair while his right moved down to her hips. His right hand hovered on her hips briefly and finally moved lower to her butt and playfully grabbed as much as he could squeezing gently. Hidan gave a small squeak of surprise, but still moaned lustfully at this action into their kiss and seconds later broke the kiss to catch her breath.

Both were panting and in Hidan's case, blushing, as they looked at each other. Hidan's chest was heaving and Naruto was once again mesmerized, as he watched her entrapped breasts rise and fall within her nightie. She realized where he was looking and resisted the urge to smack him, before saying.

"Hey! My eyes are up _here_!"

"Sorry," Naruto's blue orbs flicked up to meet her violet eyes and she couldn't help but giggle at his rueful expression.

Hidan leaned over his face, her short silvery hair falling around his face like a curtain. Her mouth stopped inches away from his and her eyes locked onto his, as she murmurred, half certaintly.

"Naruto...Urgh...I can't believe I'm saying this but...

She looked away shyly, another rare, tender moment revealed to him.

"How do you feel? A-About me?"

He gazed back at her, cupped one cheek in his palm.

"How do I feel?"

She nodded. "You've been with me all this time, watching over me, protecting me, so I could stand on my own two feet. But when you dissapeared...I fell apart. I _wanted_ you, I _needed_ you, I had to know that you were alright. When I thought you were dead, I couldn't sleep, I kept having nightmare's over and over again."

He listened to all this with an impassive face, as she spilled her emotional guts out to him, face scrunched up in teary agony with every word.

But now it changed.

She smiled, and it was a rare, genuine gesture. "When I got your ring, my heart stopped. I couldn't sleep still, but now the thought of seeing you again, it made me feel so-so-so-

She looked away.

"I'll say it again. I love you. But I won't feel at peace until you tell me how you-

He cut her off silently, kissing her forehead.

"Do you _truly_ wish to hear how I feel?"

She nodded vigorously. "More than anything."

"Make yourself comfortable."

She rested against his bare chest, as his shirt had come off at some point during their passion.

Lovingly, he ran a hand through her hair.

"When I first saw you, you were so-so-

He laughed a bit, and she blushed angrily.

"HEY! Spit it out!"

"You were so _fierce." _He looked down at her now, this tender woman in his arms. "When I offered you friendship, you bit my hand, remember?" She blushed again a pale pink. "I was hungry." He laughed anew. "You seemed...so out of place with the other Jaishinist's, you were so...

"Tease me and-

"Enthusiastic."

She listened intently, recalling his words on that day.

"You didn't let anyone tell you what to do, you were the very definition of simple desire. You never laughed, you never blushed, you only seemed happy when you killed. You were intensely devoted to your creed, you fought everyone in sight-

"And then lost to you." She half murmurred half hissed.

"Quite badly actually. It wasn't until that day, when I stood over you, as you lay bleeding, that I spoke with you."

(Flashback)

The spectators left to go about their murderous duties, and she wept bitterly into the pool of blood that pooled beneath her.

She's not the best anymore.

Now _he_ is, this prodigy, this Naruto, who defeated her in less then a minute.

"Damnit! Damn it!"

A shadow falls over her, a youth not much older than she, maybe a year or so.

"You fought well."

"I lost!" She spat up at him, refusing to move from where she lay.

"It's because you have no purpose." He remarked, eyeing her shattered scythe, whilst his massive double crescent scythe was at least twice her size. "I had the stronger will, therefore it is only natural that I triumphed."

A series of curses came up at him.

"Your wounds, they just healed every time! What the hell kind of jutsu was that?"

"It is a secret."

"Damn you and your secrets!"

A smirk now, as he rose.

"If you keep shoving others away, _you_ shall be the damned one."

"W-Wait!"

Looking over his shoulder, he swings the scythe-

It lands an inch from her face, its crescent edge glimmering in the sunlight.

She does not flinch.

"What is your name?"

"Hidan. Whats it to ya?"

A hand is extended to her.

"Come with me, Hidan."

(End flasback)

"Ever since that day, you changed. You started to smile, to laugh, to talk even. When you were exiled for killing the Reverend's son, I knew you would not last a day on the outside, not without much luck. It was that day that I became your luck. I threw away my status, to ensure your safety."

He tilted her chin up, so her eyes could meet his.

"I threw away everything for you, and I'd do it all over again."

His next words made her sob.

"I love you Hidan. More than life, more than Jaishin itself. You are my everything, you are my world, you are my _universe_. I can't live another day without you by my side. I want to be by _your _side, forever."

At this her eyes water, and she moves to kiss him again-

But her lips meet a hand.

She pulls away, confused.

He now eyes the ring he gave her, the ring she still wears.

"Did you read the back of that?"

She blinks.

"Eh?"

"Read it."

She removed it, then looks on the back.

Violet eyes tripled as she reads the inscription on the back, and she was rendered slack jawed.

_Will you marry me?_

Her response comes quickly.

"HELL YES!"

She knew she was blushing at her response and before she gave Naruto a chance to react, she closed the remaining distance and their mouths met again for their second act.

Naruto's right hand continually probed her body while he pushed himself up. Slowly he rose, with Hidan atop of him, to an almost sitting position with her still straddling him. He broke the kiss and she looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

He smirked as he flipped Hidan over grunting as his body hovered over hers. His hands were placed next to her head and his knees had trapped her hips.

Naruto's eyes took on a feral yet kind, almost loving glint, as he stared down upon her.

Hidan bit the right corner of her lip and shivered in excitement, as she looked at him and felt like trapped prey.

She had never felt this sensation before.

It was intoxicating.

She looked at his body looming over her, it was intimidating but at the same time _so_ arousing. Hidan licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together, as she felt the pressure in her core build further and hotter. Nervously her right hand went up to his cheek, as she watched him close his eyes and lean into her palm. Hidan's arm slowly moved higher until she placed her hand on the back of his neck. Naruto's eyes snapped open and she could see the passion raging within its blue pools. Hidan moaned loudly, as she pulled him down to her and their _third_ battle of dominance began.

Naruto tasted her mouth and savored it with each lasting second and tongue thrust. His eyes were closed and he felt his member slowly swell within his boxers. Naruto felt Hidan's hands travel smoothly along his back and down to his hips and he felt himself being pulled down to her. He obliged and slowly bent his arms, as he lowered himself on top of her. Naruto's swollen mount brushed against her trembling doors and she let out a short breathed moan.

Hidan's fingers clawed into his shoulder and her legs slowly parted. Naruto wanted to savor this moment and refused to lower himself all the way, as he quickly scooted forward on his knees so his hips were positioned above her stomach. He stopped his fight for dominance with Hidan's tongue and started kissing her neck before moving his mouth towards her left ear. Naruto breathed heavily and carefully kissed the neck of his beloved now.

"N-Naruto…" she panted lightly and twisted her head and ear away from his teasing mouth.

He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips but pulled away, as she tried to return it. Naruto shifted his weight more to his knees and he moved his head once again to her neck. He playfully traced kisses down the sides of her neck and stopped on her collarbone, his hand drifting down to her nether regions.

Her legs snapped close, trapping him where he was as her back arched as pleasure ran up her spine. Hidan moaned his name in ecstasy and only opened her legs after her bout of pleasure receded. She felt his hands slowly prowl back up to her and she shuddered at every touch placed on his way. When his face came into view of her eyes, Hidan's hands cupped his face and pulled it to her own. Her mouth opened and she pulled him down for a kiss, as she slipped her tongue into his and resumed their dance.

Naruto's knees were straining and he lowered himself on top of her. His hard member brushing against her oversensitive covenant, as her high pitched moan reverberated in his mouth. Naruto broke for air and looked at his panting partner. He leaned back and slid his hands down to her chest. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of her bra and he raised a brow in an unspoken question.

Naruto watched her nod frantically and rose up so he could reach behind her. His fingers made quick work of the release and helped the his fiance out of the annoying bra. Tossing the garment aside, Naruto's hands reached for her fleshy mounds. Kneading and rolling her soft light brown tips between his fingers, Naruto was rewarded with more moans from his partner. He smiled and bent down to suckle her hardening nub, as his fingers continued to play with the other.

Naruto felt her nails dig into his skin with each new moan that vibrated through their mouths. He felt her hands slowly walk down the length of his spine and rest on his butt. A noisy snap followed by an irritating stinging around his waist that told Naruto what she wanted him to do. He smirked while suckling and moved his hands down to his hips where Hidan was resting. He took her hands into his and slid them beneath his boxers.

Naruto heard her whimper in surprise, as he slid his hands back out and left hers resting on his rear...

All the other Akatsuki, with Itachi being the sole exception, had an ear pressed to the wall or door.

The silence in the room was only broken by soft moans and Naruto's rare grunts. Their pace sped up the longer they were in their embrace and their breathing turned labored and shorter.

However, it suddenly went quiet.

Then one loud simultaneous groan from them both, signalled the end.

"I'd get away from the door if I were you." Recommended the Uchiha, as he stood off to one side.

Kisame shushed him.

"Quiet! They'll hear you!"

"We already did." Came two eerily quiet voices on the other end.

Everyone paled, except Itachi of course.

He knew what was coming, even without his Sharingan eyes.

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing Naruto and Hidan, both wrapped in sheets...

...and heavily armed with their scythes.

"GET OUT!" They shrieked, and swung in unison.

Screams of agony rose into the air.

Ah, yes it was a happy day for the new couple.

**The End.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: YO! This won't be up for very long so I'll be brief. Lately, I've been thinking of writing an epilogue for the Weeping Reaper. To summarize it, it would take place roughtly three years after Naruto and Hidan's engagement as we find the derranged couple happily married and already expecting their third child. I _can_ say that it will of course, take place within Akatsuki organization as Uchiha Madara frantically (and comically) tries to capture the remaining biju in order to complete his Moon's Eye Plan while trying to keep the Akatsuki from falling apart thanks to the chaos caused by Naruto and Hidan's Jaishin loving children. I can't say much more beyond that, but I CAN promise you that the epilogue will be as hilarious and chaotically comical as the last three chapters. Review or PM me if you want to see an epilogue!**

**Ja ne!**

**Nz**


End file.
